An in-cell touch panel is a panel that integrates touch function into a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array process, whereby a thin panel and even a thin display device can be realized. A mutual capacitive in-cell panel is one kind of in-cell touch panel, which includes a sensor pad, a first connecting line, and a second connecting line. In a commonly used mutual capacitive in-cell touch panel, as shown in FIG. 1, sensor pads 10 are provided between a first edge 13 and a second edge 14; two adjacent sensor pads are connected by a first connecting line 11 or a second connecting line 12; a Gate Driver On Array (GOA) circuit 17 and first signal lines 18 are arranged between the first edge 13 and a first frame 15, and between the second edge 14 and a second frame 16; the sensor pads 10 are directly connected to an integrated circuit (IC) or a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) via the first signal lines 18. In the touch panel with this design, since the GOA circuit 17 and a large number of first signal lines 18 are arranged between the first edge 13 and the first frame 15, and between the second edge 14 and the second frame 16, the touch panel has a wide frame, and a narrow frame design of the panel cannot be easily realized.